Only To Be With You
by Shivah
Summary: Hinata helps Naruto get ready for his date. On his way, it hits him like a ton of bricks: he's an idiot. We all know she loves him anyway. One shot, for a friend.


Naruto smiled at Hinata as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. She lingered behind him as a soft smile graced her lips. Her hand ghosted up behind him as if she contemplated putting a hand on his shoulder, but she thought better of it and let it float down before her.

"That l-looks very handsome, Naruto-kun," she said barely above a whisper. Lavender eyes flickered away from him as a light blush painted her cheeks. He turned to face her as she fiddled with her fingers. He grinned at her nervous habit. As long as he had known her she had always done so. He found it enduring as his smile broke out over his face and echoed in blue gaze.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan! I am glad you came over to help me get ready for my date... are you sure this tie is really necessary?" he complained as he tugged it away from his neck slightly.

Her head snapped back up to him, one hand lifting to pull his hand away from making a mess of it, then straightened it back into place. He leaned his head forward slightly over her dark head and breathed in her scent. She smelled of flowers, and it he always found it pleasant.

"Naruto-kun, it is necessary, you are taking her to a very nice place," she said to him as she brushed supple fingers through his spikey blonde hair before whispering her hands across his shoulders. "There ... perfect," she said as her eyes met his. He could see her cheeks flush as she said so, a wistful smile dancing across her lips briefly before she suddenly stepped back and looked away. He felt his own blush warm his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head a moment.

"Well thanks... but you know, I'd much rather just have ramen. I doubt there is anything really good at this shmancy-fancy place" he chuckled, trying to ease the strange feelings that somehow entered the room in the last few moments.

"I-if you want, Naturo-kun I can make you some while you are gone. That way when you get back you can have s-something to eat," she offered as she played with the zipper on her jacket.

His blue eyes widened with pleasure, "Ohhhh would you really?" he exclaimed as he caught her hands in his and pulled them to his chest. His belly rumbled already at the thought. He was already thinking about the delicious ramen and dropped a hand to rub at his belly fondly as she pulled away from him clasping and unclasping her hands, keeping her eyes lowered.

"Of c-course... of course, Naruto-kun," she murmured.

"Alright!! You're the best, Hinata-chan!" he said pulling his elbow up to give her a thumbs up excitedly.

She backed away from him as his robust excitement filled the room, murmuring reminders as he glanced back to the mirror once before heading for the door. "... and open the door for her, walk her home, and don't forget not to mess with your tie," she said, and he chuckled dropping his hand from the offending garment.

"We c-can play s-some more Renju when you get back, Naruto-kun," she offered as he slid the door open.

"Aw, that game!" he grumbled.

"It's g-good for you, Naruto-kun, please?" she said tucking her hands under her chin, dark hair gleaming in the dusky light as the sun peeked in through the door to play across her form. He glanced back at her over his shoulder and forgot what he was he was going to say.

"What?... Oh. Yeah ok, sure! Wish me luck!" he shouted as he tore out of the apartment, door sliding shut behind him with a bang.

"Luck," Hinata whispered to the darkening room as he disappeared.

--

Naruto walked down the lane humming to himself, happy despite the near strangulation of his tie. He had been trying to get a date with Miyu-chan for months. He grinned to himself as he proudly recalled how many times he had asked her out, and in how many different ways. Finally on the 236th time she yelled at him and agreed to go out with him. She had demanded on the place probably hoping he'd change his mind, but no way! He had worked too hard to get a date with her to give up based on some yucky food. She seemed a perfect match for him. Robust, full of life, and she was very pretty. Though she did always seemed annoyed with him, or unimpressed with his antics. He felt sure that if he just had a chance she would see that they were perfect for each other. He was sure he was exactly what she was looking for, and he would be a great boyfriend. He planned all the ways he would impress her at dinner, and how he would be the most perfect boyfriend ever. The lingering scent from a nearby garden drifted about on the evening air. It made him think of Hinata.

Unconsciously he took a deep breath and felt his smile widen. She had come a long way since not being able to even talk to him. He was glad that they were friends now. He fondly recalled the first few times she had attempted to talk to him. Overcoming such shyness seemed to be a huge burden to her. Eventually though she was able to talk to him without running away, or getting lightheaded and woozy. Soon, they were talking every day. He loved spending time with her, and she was a great friend, even if she did try and make him play too much Renju. She claimed the game was supposed to help him with his strategy's. Even now he huffed and rolled his eyes. Who needs strategies, anyway? Just go in there and start punching, now that was the way to handle things. Still it was cute, and she usually made him ramen!

It was really great that she was spending so much time with him these days. She even had a few suggestions on how to ask Miyu-chan out. She always seemed ready to help him on just about anything, and was rapidly becoming his best friend. It was a nice change, really. From being alone constantly to almost always having someone to talk to. She was always bringing things over to help him with his apartment too. He chuckled as he thought of all of Hinata's recent gifts. Practical, simple, yet effective household items that she said brightened up the place. She always had a bright smile to bring him up on a bad day, or a funny story to make him laugh.

His steps slowed as he neared Miyu-chan's house. He stopped just outside staring at her door for a few moments.

"Dattebayo," he breathed out slowly as his felt his eyes widen in surprise. Suddenly he felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach nearly at the same time as Miyu-chan opened the door.

"What, did you forget how to knock," she huffed. Her twin violet buns sparked in the setting sun, matching her kimono. She shut the door behind her with a snort noting his blank look. It was almost as if he looked right through her. Suddenly his sapphire blue eyes locked with hers.

"I'm...sorry, Miyu-chan!" he exclaimed as he crouched. Miyu felt her hand move to a needle in one of her purple hair buns at his alarming behavior, but he merely leaped away and swiftly melted down the street as if he had never been there.

"Hey! What about my dinner!" she called after his shadow, but it was of no use. Naruto had gone.

"Hmph," Miyu growled as she turned back to her house hoping that was the last she saw of him and his constant nagging to go out with her. It seemed a small price to pay to have gotten rid of him so easily.

--

Hinata wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and took a deep breath, soon finding a way to busy herself with some straightening of Naruto's apartment. She gasped as the door suddenly slammed open as if it were nearly kicked down. Naruto's shadow loomed across the room as his sharp blue gaze caught her in the day's trailing light.

"N-nartuo-kun, what happened to your date?" she stammered.

"I cancelled it," he said, his bright gaze locked on hers as he crossed the room over to her.

"C-canceled? But... why? W-what h-happened?" she asked, eyelashes kissing her flushed cheeks rapidly.

"I realized something," he said, his voice lowering softly as he neared her. She held her breath, feeling her heart try to leap from her chest and tromp away without her. He was too close, pulling all of the air out of the room. She forgot what to do with her hands.

"W-what d-did you r-realize?" she whispered, pale eyes wide and still watery from earlier. She stared up at him.

"I already have what I am looking for," he whispered looking down into her luminescent gaze, his arms coming up to wrap around her shoulders.

Her heart stood still as she tilted her head slightly, tresses of darkness falling over her shoulder. She barely dared to hope as a small half smile danced across her lips. She swallowed hard, and then tried to say "what were you looking for", but all that would emit from her throat was a sound half way between a whimper and a moan. He knew what she meant to ask.

"You," he whispered to her, then bent his head down gently to claim a kiss from soft yielding lips.


End file.
